<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Camgirl by Yla_Yla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285440">The Camgirl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yla_Yla/pseuds/Yla_Yla'>Yla_Yla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Fandom, Negan - Fandom, The Resident (2011), The Walking Dead &amp; Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18+, F/M, Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Freeform, Kink, Masturbation, Max The Resident - Freeform, Mention of self-destructive thoughts, Mentions of Mental Illness, Smut, Voyeurism, daddy - Freeform, jdmorgan, mention of self-harm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:22:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yla_Yla/pseuds/Yla_Yla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiding in the almost pitch-black room, Max sat silently in front of the dimmed light. His face illuminated by the laptop screen – watching her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeffrey Dean Morgan &amp; Reader, Jeffrey Dean Morgan/Original Female Character(s), Max (The Resident)/Original Female Character(s), Max (The Resident)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Camgirl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: Voyeurism, Smut, 18+!, Language, Masturbation, mentions of mental illness, mentions of self-harm, self-destructive thoughts</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Max wasn’t sure whether the whole idea of buying himself a laptop was a good idea. He never was the type being fond of all the social media stuff, he still owned an old Nokia 3310 what seems to be almost like a relic of bygone times.</p><p>With shivering fingers, he tried to get used to the keypad, slowly typing nonsense with his index fingers and not quite sure what he was actually looking for.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What if someone knew what he was about to type?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What if they send police?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What if they hospitalise him for being a creep?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Feeling anxiety creeping up, capturing his whole body in a stupor, Max tried to relax himself by fidgeting with his keys. It took him a while to calm down again, being sure that nothing will happen when he uses a simple Google search.</p><p>With one deep breath, he started typing, unsure how he should put his thoughts into words:</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>How to cure Voyeurism?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Max almost cringed as soon as he saw over five million search results. He never would be able to read all of them. One advertisement popped up in the right corner, flashing with bright colours, clearly intending to arouse his attention. His fingers clicking faster onto the advertisement than his rational mind could process the action, he was forwarded to a website he only heard things about – It was a <em>Camgirl Website</em>.</p><p>Squirming uncomfortably in his chair, he wasn’t sure what to do next since spending time on a website that clearly supports voyeurism wasn’t his first intention on how to cure his actually problem.</p><p>As if the website sensed his inner conflict, another window popped up presenting a beautiful girl sitting on her bed, only dressed in her bed sheets and casually sipping on a mug. Max’s breath hitched as he realised that this was actually a live stream:</p><p>The girl was sitting on her bed right now somewhere in the US, being watched by him! And she didn’t seem to care?!</p><p>Max kept his eyes glued on her, his inner demons slowly creeping up and longing for more. More of her.</p><p>Without any hesitation, he quickly registered to the website and agreed to pay for a sneak preview which allowed him to watch any girl for 2 hours to catch a glimpse of all the camgirls available.</p><p> </p><p>Ylana was sitting on her comfortable bed, casually chatting with a few of her regulars as she noticed a new user: <strong>Max0810</strong></p><p>“Oh, we have a new user here everyone. Hi there, Max0810! So glad you joined me today”</p><p>Her soft voice nearly carried him off his feet and forced him to hold his breath, panicking about what to do next.</p><p>
  <em>Was she able to see him? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Was she able to hear him?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be shy. I won’t see or hear you, Max. You can use the text box to communicate with me, if you want.”</p><p>Max visibly relaxed a little. He starred at his keypad, unable to think of anything he could write, his brain being blocked by self-destructive thoughts again.</p><p>His eyes glued on the chat box below the live stream of that beautiful girl, causing him to clench his jaw as he read the messages.</p><p> </p><p><strong>RickthePrick:</strong> <strong>Show your tits to Daddy </strong></p><p>
  <strong>AbiBraham: C’mon, Babygirl. Take a shower. I need to see all of you! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>ThePunisher: Pumping my cock right now!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sunnyboy1900: Missed you, little girl! Good to see you after work!</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Guys, don’t be rude. Max just joined and don’t you want to leave a good first impression?”</p><p>Max felt like her eyes were right looking into his through the webcam, a loveable smile on her red lips, making him bit his own lower lip.</p><p>Bracing up, he slowly started to type, deleting it all again and typing again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Max0810: Hi Ylana. I’m not really sure if I’m gonna stay. This is all new to me.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Max could see her shifting on her bed, stroking through her long red hair and he felt the urge of being the one who is stroking through her hair. Saving her from all the rude horny other guys.</p><p>“No worries, Max. Let me explain a few things to make it easier for you. I’m here for you…for all of you. You can request certain things that you’d like to see or want me to do. I love chatting with you, so don’t be shy and talk to me through text!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Max0810: So, you’re doing this by your own choice? Being watched by men?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Her smile grew wider as she silently nodded to her screen and placed the laptop on her legs, allowing Max to see her beautiful face even better now.</p><p>“Yes. I kinda like it, to be honest”</p><p>She chuckled and Max’s heart started to race faster in his chest.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>RickthePrick: Stop talking nonsense. I paid for some action, not you talking to some other horny guy. Remove the fuckin’ blanket</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Max could see her sighing heavily at the comment from that stupid guy, but he was sure he saw an apologetic look in her eyes, directed to him. Only for Max!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Max0810: That’s nice. I like to watch. Thank you for doing this, Ylana!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Her lips turned into a genuine smile, breathing a kiss into his direction and biting her lower lip seductively as she started to remove the blanket from her body.</p><p>Max stiffened in front of the screen, his eyes glued on the black lace lingerie she was wearing, accentuating her pale skin.</p><p> </p><p>“This is for you, Max. A little <em>Welcome-Gift</em>”</p><p>Her breath only a whisper as her lips gently pressed a kiss on front of her own webcam.</p><p>Max felt himself getting hard. She was doing this only for him, loving to be watched by him right now!</p><p>Palming his growing bulge through the confinements of his jeans, he wasn’t able to suppress a deep growl as she seductively started to move her hips, showing him the full beauty of the frillies she was wearing.</p><p>He tried to ignore the other chat messages, solely focusing on the woman who looked at him with such an intense look, he nearly felt himself drowning in her beautiful eyes.</p><p>His strong hand rubbing over the bulged fabric of his jeans, now feeling a hint of remorse that he’s taking advantage of the situation.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Max0810: Can I touch myself, please?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>She chuckled at his message and Max was sure he saw her cheeks blush through the webcam.</p><p>“Yes, Max. You’re really sweet for asking. Thank you! Tell me what you like, and I’ll do it”</p><p>He shifted in his chair, freeing his rock-hard cock and sighing with relief as he slowly started to pump his cock to the sight of the young woman, now softly caressing her sensitive skin while her eyes seemed to be glued on the webcam – on him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Max0810: Would you moan my name, please?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Max felt shame lurking in the back of his mind while he simply couldn’t fight the urge to continue touching himself.</p><p>Imagining how her soft skin would feel, how she’d be moaning his name while he started softly caressing her, loving her and becoming more and more ravenous.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>RickthePrick: FUCK OFF, Creep!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>BigDong1: What is wrong with that guy?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Anxiety creeping up as soon as he read the messages, tears dwelling in the corner of his eyes. <em>Even anonymously he was the freak.</em></p><p>
  <em>The creepy guy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The weak</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Not a real man.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“GUYS! I’m warning you. I care about all of you, so be nice to each other.”</p><p>Her voice was strict and Max was almost shocked that someone actually took a stand for him!</p><p> </p><p>“Max”</p><p>His name leaving her lips with a moan went straight to his now twitching cock, eliciting a shuddering exhale when he saw her cupping her mound, teasing the sensitive skin.</p><p>Max sped up his movements on his throbbing cock, the tip already darkened with a deep red and precum trickling. </p><p>Gasping for air, he felt his chest tighten and his crescendo nearing.</p><p>With erratic movements, he pumped his cock fast, thinking of her plump lips wrapped around his pulsating length, shoving his cock deep inside her sweet little mouth until he forces her to gag. </p><p>When he saw her pushing her panties aside, her glistening core clearly visible for him, he lost it – with a deep husky growl escaping his throat, he reached his sweet release, hot spurts of cum all over his hand and shirt.</p><p> </p><p>Max felt dizzy by the aftermath of his orgasm, breathing heavy he starred at the screen and seeing the young woman still stroking her damped panties as suddenly the connection discontinued, signalling the 2 hours of his sneak preview just ended.</p><p>He cursed under his breath, not yet able to deny himself another look of the young beautiful girl.</p><p>Still shivering from his intense orgasm, he immediately paid for a monthly subscription and almost burst with joy as he saw the option to book private meetings with her.</p><p> </p><p>He got logged in again, the screen on his laptop showing a different camera angle this time: She was sitting in the kitchen, nipping on a glass of red wine and her lips turned into a bright smile as she saw his Username popping up in a new window, announcing he paid for a private meeting just now.</p><p>She put her screen on private for both of them, tongue wetting her lips in anticipation of that new mysterious charming user.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Max. Did you enjoy the show?”</p><p>Her voice sounded angelic to his ears, making his heart flutter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Max0810: Yes! Very much. I think I never came so hard before. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>She hummed in appreciation and bit her lower lip seductively while reading his confession.</p><p>“I like that, Max! I’m glad you decided for a private meeting. You’re so charming and sweet, unlike the other guys”  </p><p>Max felt his chest swell with pride. He wasn’t like the other guys. He was charming and sweet! For the first time in his life, Max felt normal.</p><p> </p><p>She enjoyed being watched by him.</p><p>He finally found a woman with whom he could share his passion – his obsession.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I LOVE your Feedback &lt;3</p><p>I was thinking about a chapter 2 after that one. What do you think? Maybe he starts stalking her in real life?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>